Vampire or Werewolf?
by JasperSAYSrelax128
Summary: Edward and Jacob switch bodies for a day....Will they be able to handle Edward in a werewolf body, and Jacob in a Vampire body? What does Bella think?
1. Muscle

**Disclaimer: **

***sits in Cullen's kitchen*  
Me: I want some cookies!  
Emmett: OK!  
Me: Not YOUR cookies…..  
Emmett: ********  
Me: Jasper's!  
Emmett: WHAT!  
Me: His are scrumptious ******** it makes up for me not owning Twilight…**

Vampire or Werewolf?  
Taken place in Eclipse, just before graduation.

Chapter 1: Muscle

**Bella's POV:**

I fell asleep in Edward's cool arms, the last thing I remember, Edward singing my lullaby. He broke off to whisper in my ear, "Sleep, my Bella, I love you more than life itself." Then I fell into a peaceful slumber.

I woke up to growling sounds, and the sound of movements, like pounding. I sat up in my bed, my eyes half closed. "Edward?" I asked, groggily. I looked across the room and my eyes widened in shock.

Jacob had Edward pinned against the wall, and Edward was growling menacingly at him, snapping at him, and trying to get around him.  
"JACOB! GET OFF OF HIM!" I screamed, running over to them.  
"Bella, stand back." He got out between clenched teeth.  
"What the hell is going on?!" I screamed.  
"Bella, please, just listen to me. I can't explain it now. He's out of control," I was shocked. How could Edward be out of control? He is so developed in control by now, that he can even stand to be around my blood, while breathing. "Grab my phone and call Emmett!" what? Jacob's phone? Jacob doesn't have Emmett's number… "Grab EDWARD'S phone!" he sighed. I ran over and grabbed Edward's phone and hit speed dial. The phone rang once, and Emmett answered.

"_Yea Edward?"_ he answered.  
"Emmett, it's me, we need some reinforcements over here NOW. I don't know what's going on, but we need some muscle—"  
"_YESS!" _he cut me off. Oh, I couldn't resist….  
"….That's why I'm calling for Jasper." I cracked up laughing. I could practically see his frown. "BELLA!" Jacob yelled.  
"Whatever, Emmett just get over here! NOW! And bring Jasper!!" I yelled then hung up.  
"I'm losing….grip….." Jacob said. "My body's….too strong….." he was sliding backwards. What? His body's too strong? I'm so confused….

Then Jasper and Emmett swung through the window. "He's out of CONTROL!" Jacob yelled. Emmett leaped over and pinned Edward to the wall, while Jasper sent calming waves toward him.  
"Jacob, what happened?" Jasper asked.  
"I'm not Jacob…..I'm Edward."  
I heard before my vision blurred, and darkness enclosed me as my face met the floor.

**A/N: Do you guys like it? I hope so!! It's the BEGINNING!**


	2. What WAS this?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 2: What WAS this?!

A/N: Edward can still read minds in Jacob's body.

"Bella," I heard a husky voice ask. "Bella?" I opened my eyes and Jacob was leaning over me. "You…..fainted. You've been out for 5 minutes." he said. Then it dawned on me.  
"What do you mean…..your Edward?" I asked, thinking I've gone crazy.  
"I don't know. I woke up, and I was in the dog's body. Jacob is in mine. As soon as I woke up, I realized something was up…..since I don't sleep. So I got here as fast I could to catch Jacob waking up. He went out of control once he smelled your blood. You see, he's currently a vampire, and I'm currently a werewolf. So he can't control the thirst he has for you…..the thirst that I've had since I met you." He smiled. Was he serious? Was he Edward in Jake's body? Was Jacob out of control, and couldn't control his thirst, like Edward could?  
"How the hell?" I asked, "I mean….is that even POSSIBLE?!" he looked like he was consentrating.  
"Yes….but I don't know the limits. I have heard of this before. It happens when magical creatures can't get along, and if a witch has been disturbed by their conflict…..so she switches their bodies. It lasts a day." Wait, what?  
"There are WITCHES?!" I asked, shocked. He smiled, "Yes, Bella." Oh, I just had to ask…  
"What about Faries?" I mean, one of my favorite fiction characters….  
"Yes, Bella." I felt shocked. I couldn't speak. But I had to get back to the issue at hand. I looked over at Ed—I mean Jacob, and he was against the wall, not breathing, with Jasper and Emmett pinning him there. He had calmed down though.  
"Jacob?" I asked, he didn't look at me. He just continued to hold his breath, and scowl at the ground. This hurt. He couldn't even look at me.  
"Bella, we need to go, so he can leave….this is extremely hard for him. He has to go to our house."

Edward said, picking me up. We left out the window and in the opposite direction of the woods. Then we saw Jasper and Emmett towing Jacob along, running through the forest. Edward ran back into Charlie's house when they were gone. I got took a warm shower, got dressed and went back into my room.

"So….he's a vampire, and you're a werewolf for a day?" I asked, a smile tugging at my lips.  
"Yes….and I must say it's disgusting to be in this body." I let out a laugh.  
"Well, it seems you will be joining me for breakfast." I laughed as a look of horror crossed his face. "Oh, come on. In that body, you'll like it." I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs.

**Jacob's POV:**

I woke up, but it felt like I hadn't even slept. My skin was cold, and I felt strength pulsing in my veins. I breathed, but I didn't need the air. The light reflected everywhere, and a new rainbow was pronounced. What was this? A burning sensation in my throat. It felt like my throat was on fire. Then I smelled it. Sweet, pure. My throat ached for it. My body wanted it. I looked towards the girl sleeping in my arms, my eyes filled with desire. My mouth stretched, ready to snap. Then something hit me. Hot, and burning, and pinned me to the wall.

What WAS this? It was me, but it wasn't! I saw my body pin myself to the wall, anger and fury in my eyes. Then I looked down for the first time. Pale white, ice cold skin. Strength I had never had. A burning sensation in my throat. I looked into my reflection from the glass window.

I was in Edward Cullen's body.

I looked back at the girl, lying soundly, beautifully in the bed, it was Bella. What had I become? I had become something that would kill my best friend, the girl I loved, to satisfy this burning sensation? This need to _kill? _But I couldn't stop thinking about her blood, as much as it repulsed me. Hundreds of thoughts went through my head on how I was going to kill her, I needed to. And worst of all, I wanted to.

The next thing I know, those two brothers of Edward's were there, pinning me down, and waves of calm settled over me. I stopped thrashing, but still tried to get by them. "Jacob, calm. Hold your breath. It will help." The one called Jasper told me.  
"Jacob?" Bella called. Sadness leaked into her voice. I couldn't look at her. I couldn't turn to face her, not with the eyes of the monster I had become. A monster that wanted nothing more than her blood in my mouth. How could Edward stand this burn, the scent of her blood? Just then I realized; Edward deserves her more than I do. He suffers, to love her. He puts aside his want for her blood, to love her. I can't even control my thoughts.

After I was hauled through the forest, we came to a clearing. And there it was, the oh-so-grand Cullen house. When we were inside, they threw me on the couch. Yea, when I say threw, I mean they shoved.

"What is going on?!" I heard a feminine voice, walking in the room. I turned to see a dark haired, motherly looking vampire strut into the room. I recognized her as Esme, by Bella's discriptions.  
"Oh, everyone is going to want to be in here for this one." Emmett laughed. What is this dude's problem? Does he find EVERYTHING funny? Just then a blonde-haired man walked through the door, and I knew him as Carlisle. The short, dark, spiky-haired girl skipped down the stairs, who I knew as Alice, and the blonde bitch followed her.

"What is it you've done NOW? Because I can't see anything…" Alice complained. She looked like a pixie. For some strange reason, I actually felt at comfort with these vampires, maybe because I was a monster now too.  
"It seems a witch has made Edward and Jacob…..switch bodies." Jasper said, then Emmett cracked up laughing. The rest of the Cullens stared, frozen in shock, with their mouths hanging open. I just scowled at the ground.  
"WHAT?!!?!" blondie screeched. "That MUTT is in Edward's body?!"  
"Yea, and he almost killed Bella this morning when he woke up with her in his arms!" Emmett laughed. That was it. I burst.  
"YOU THINK IT'S** FUNNY** THAT I'VE BECOME SOME MONSTER? A MONSTER THAT ALMOST KILLED MY BEST FRIEND? A MONSTER, THAT ALL I COULD DO WAS THINK ABOUT HER BLOOD IN MY MOUTH, MY TEETH AT HER NECK, BITING, KILLING HER, THE GIRL I LOVE?!! A HUNDRED WAYS RAN THROUGH MY HEAD ON HOW I WOULD KILL HER, AND YOU THINK THAT'S **FUNNY**?!!!!" I SCREAMED AT HIM. It shut him up. He actually looked ashamed of himself. Everyone just stared at me in disbelief.  
"Well, Jacob….you are in Edward's body, it must be extremely difficult for you to take on this outlook of life." Carlisle said, calmly. "Alice, Jasper, Emmet and……Rosalie, will escort you around school today. I assume Edward WILL be going to school with Bella, Jasper?"  
"Yes, he is getting a visitor's pass to go with her to her classes. I believe Jacob will be ok today, since every period one of us will always be with him….and Edward's thirst is more developed…"  
And with that we took off to school, and they taught me the basics of being a vampire.

**A/N: Yea, so Basically, Jacob's all Emo right now. LOL. TEAM EDWARD!**


	3. Those Lips are MINE!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or the characters.**

Chapter 3: Those lips are MINE!

**Edward's POV:**

"Edward, it's ok. You'll like it. It tastes better now that you're human." I just continued to stare at the bowl of death.  
"Right….when it comes to fighting vampires, saving my life, and standing up to werewolves, sure, no problem, but when it comes to eating cereal…." She laughed her silvery laugh. It felt amazing to be able to be around her, and not have this annoying burning in the back of my throat…not that it kept me from her. I picked up the spoon and took a bite.

It was surprisingly delicious. Wonderful, actually. I ate more, until it was gone.  
"So, I take it you liked it?" Bella asked, laughing.  
"Yes, Lucky Charms are my new favorite!" I said laughing. She turned back to me.  
"What are we going to do about today?" she asked, worry written on her face. "Well, we are getting a visitor's pass for me today, which allows me to come to class with you…" her face brightened. "Jacob….will be going to school also." She scowled. She looked very hurt. "Bella, this is all knew to him. First, he has just experienced thirst for the first time, then because my body aches for you blood…it hit him like a train." I said, getting up a walked over to her. Our faces were close, close enough to kiss. She pulled away, but desire in her eyes.  
"Does this body make you uncomfortable?" I asked her, curious. It didn't bother me. It actually made me feel good.  
"It's just….I feel like I'm betraying you, if I kiss you in this body….because it's Jacob's body….but you are in it." She said, frowning. I imagine that IS hard to describe.  
"Bella, it's ok. We can't make any physical contact in public anyways today….I imagine people would start talking if we were holding hands today." Something clicked in her brain, because I could practically see the light bulb turn on above her head.  
"Edward….what about YOUR body? What are people going to think when they see you…or, your body….and me not with each other? They will think we broke up!" she looked like she were about to cry.  
"Bella, it's ok. We are going to tell them I'm a family friend visiting and I need to be with you at all times. Jacob will sit with my family, and we will sit somewhere else…it will be because you need to stick with me." She sighed at this. I know this was tearing her apart.

She drove us to school. And we got out and walked to the office.  
"Hi, Ms. Cope? I need a visitor's pass…" Bella asked quietly. We got our pass and walked to our first period class.  
"Nice of you to show up, Ms. Swan…" the teacher scolded as we walked in late. I handed him the pass, and we went to the two seats in the back, and the farthest away from Jacob, and my body, as possible. This was extremely hard for him. Luckily Emmett was next to him, holding him in place. After the bell dismissed us, I turned to Bella.  
"Stay here." I told her and walked out the door to catch Jacob. Wow, he was right, we do smell bad….in this body.  
"Jacob!" I said too low for humans to hear, but loud enough for him. He whirled around, and looked at me with a disgusted expression.  
"What?!" he said in a menacing voice….well at least he TRIED to make it sound like that.  
"If your going to be in my body….you mind as well get the menacing voice down before you use it on other people." I said, laughing. "How does it feel to be a monster?" I asked, taking this opportunity to laugh. He stepped closer to me, like he were going to fight. Emmett grabbed his arm.  
"Awful." He spit back at me. "Oh, Edward, remember not to get too many mood swings….you wouldn't want to HURT HER."  
"I would never hurt her, in either body….not that I can say the same for you." I hit a low spot, and I knew it. His thoughts raced through my head. Then landed on one in particular…

_Cullen, you are going to be sorry you said that…_

"What, Jacob! What are you going to do?" I asked, testing him.

_Well, since your body won't be around Bella today….it will look as if you two have broken up….and, you're single._

He smirked, then turned on his heel away. "Jacob, you are going to be sorry…would you really hurt Bella?" I threw at him. He flinched, but kept walking.

I waved for Bella to come out and we hurried to next period. "That boy doesn't deserve you…." I muttered, and she turned to face me, "What?"  
"oh, you'll see at lunch." I said as we walked in our next class.

Bella's POV:

Jacob was acting like a jerk. I have never, ever seen him act like this. It was time for lunch.

We walked into the cafeteria, and what I saw shocked me. Jacob—Edward's body—was flirting with a bunch of girls, including Jessica and Lauren. This made me furious. Edward and I sat down, and watched him all through lunch. Then he was talking to Jessica. He shot a glare over at Edward, and a glance at me, before he leaned down, and kissed her. I felt the tears coming. I grabbed my stuff as I ran out of the cafeteria and down the hallway.

Edward was there in seconds. "Bella, it's ok…I'm right here." He cooed in my ear. Three things were upsetting me now. One, that now everyone thought Edward and I were finished. Two, the thought of ANY girl, other than me, kissing Edward's lips….made me furious and upset. And three, the worst, is that Jacob did this to me. How could he? I thought he was my best friend—well, second, next to Alice. I thought he cared about me. How could he do this?

Edward was keeping a safe distance as to not look intimate, but he was whispering in my ear. "Bella, it means nothing. Don't worry. He's trying to get ME mad…" I turned to look at him, my saving glory.  
"It also repulses me to think of that girl, kissing your lips." He laughed, a humor-less laugh.  
"Bella, YOU are the only girl that owns my lips…."he trailed off as Jacob came running up to us.

"Bella, I'm sorry…I didn't mean…" I cut him off. I didn't want to hear it.  
"Do you even CARE Jacob? Do you CARE that you hurt me? How could you do this to me? Now everyone thinks….who knows what they think! And….I thought you were my friend. I thought that you cared about me. Well, I guess I don't know anything about you anymore!" I screamed the last part at him, as the tears flowed. I grabbed Edward hand and pulled him to our next class—Gym. Joyness.

**A/N: So….what do you think will happen NEXT? GASP! Do you guys like it?**


	4. Leave it to Emmett

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 4: Leave it to Emmett

**Bella's POV:**

I left Edward and went into the locker room to change. So many thoughts were running through my mind, and I just couldn't reign them him_. How did this happen?_ Was the biggest one. Along with _WHY did this happen?_ Angela walked up to her locker to change, which was next to mine.

"Hey, Bella!" she greeted me. "What's up?"  
"Not much." I muttered.  
"Are you okay? What's up with Edward?" she asked, looking worried, "You know, if you're having any problems you could talk to me." I wish I COULD talk to someone about this. Someone who wasn't on Team Vampire OR Team Werewolf. Someone that was Switzerland, like me. Someone HUMAN. But I knew I simply couldn't. But I could maybe tell her as much as possible without going all World-War-Three-with-mythical-creatures on her.

"Well, it's just the whole thing with Jacob being here today. Him and Edward….don't exactly get along. Jacob's kind of acting like a jerk." I said. Maybe I should of said Edward's been acting like a jerk......I shook my head ridding the thought.

"Ahhh, I see. Well, maybe it's time to see how each other live." She said, grinning secretly. Shock washed through me at her comment.

"W-What?" I stammered.

"Well, Jacob goes to school on the reservation, right? He doesn't know how things go over here. And Edward isn't use to Jacob." Relief washed through me. "Right. Thanks." I mumbled.

"Anytime." She said, grinning to herself as we walked into the gym. Edward/Jacob's body was leaning against the wall, getting strange looks from Mike and a couple other guys. I walked over to him, trying to put on a smile.

"You okay?" he asked me. I nodded and drank some water from my water bottle.

"Edward, have you drunk any water today?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.  
"No...."  
"Humans need to drink water to keep from dehydration." I told him, "Drink some water." I tried to hand him my bottle.  
"Bella, I'm fine." He said, waving it off with his hand.

The coach came out then and told us what we would be doing today. We ran around the track and then started playing basketball. Edward was on my team, and trying to keep the ball away from me so I wouldn't get hurt. Edward was all over the court, and he was actually panting and sweating. That's a first for him. I was worried though because of his no drinking water issue....

About half way through the period, Edward walked over to me, breathing extremely hard. "Edward, water." I muttered to him. His eye lids were drooping, and the next thing I knew, he hit the ground. "ED—JACOB!!" I screamed, and people came rushing over. Shit, good thing I caught myself.

I took his face in my hands, and poured water in his mouth and face. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" I mumbled furiously. After a minute he woke and coughed up some water. Everyone dispersed and I gave him a meaningful glare like a mom gives her child who just misbehaved. Edward looked at me sheepishly, and took the water bottle out of my hand and drank the remaining water.

When Gym was over, we rushed out of the changing rooms and to my truck. Jacob was there.

"What do you want, Jacob?" I demanded.  
"Bella.....I'm sorry!" he pleaded. He kept a safe distance from me though, and he was shaking to keep control of himself. Edward stood between us, and he was shaking from his anger.  
"You know what......I wish that you two would just switch bodies back already so then I would have nothing to do with you!" I snapped as I opened the door of my truck. "You know, that is the difference between you and Edward. Edward actually cares about me!" I finished as I slammed the door of my truck closed and we drove away.

I didn't look back at his face. I couldn't. Because pain would be etched on it. On EDWARD's face. In EDWARD'S body. So I drove on.  
"Bella, I know this is hard on you......" Edward said as I pulled into the driveway of the Cullen house. "Having part of me here, and part of me there…" I turned to him, and jumped on him.  
"I don't care that you're in his body! I don't care that it won't be the same! I don't care! I NEED to kiss you!" I yelled before crushing my lips to his. For once, he didn't pull back. Our mouths parted as I kissed him deeper. He didn't stop, or draw lines. It wasn't the same because the body was different. But it WAS the same that I was kissing the soul I loved, the man I loved......Edward. He started unbuttoning my shirt. But then, thought occurred to me….we couldn't go THAT far. It wouldn't the same.

"Edward....I think we should wait for that." I said, pulling away and gasping for breath.  
"I couldn't agree more. I'd rather I be in my own body for that." He said, smiling. We got out of the truck and walked into the house.

"Ewwww, Edward, GET OUT!" Rosalie screeched, throwing a lamp at him. He dodged the lamp and it flew into the wall, shattering.

"OHHH! ESME'S GONNA _KILL_ YOU!!" Alice said as she skipped down the stairs.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked.  
"He's out hunting with Jasper and Esme." I groaned. This was ridiculous.

"Hey, Eddie-boy!" Emmett boomed, walking in from the kitchen.

"Emmett, why were you in the kitchen?!" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He grinned sheepishly and held out a glass to me that was filled with about an inch of pink smoothie, and the whole glass was covered in sticky pink stuff.

I ran into the kitchen and gasped.

*Antarctica*

Random Guy: OH MY GOD! THE RARE PENG—

Echo:  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!

"Whoa, I was just trying to make you a snack!" he said as he walked in behind me.

"EMMETT YOU EXPLODED THE KITCHEN WITH SMOOTHIE!!!" I yelled. The entire kitchen was covered in pink smoothie, and the blender had fallen over onto the floor. Pink was splattered on the ceiling, dripping onto the floor. Many things were out of place, knocked over or on the ground.

"ESME'S GONNA _KILL_ YOU!!!" Alice repeated, staring at the kitchen.

"Emmett....." Edward started. Rosalie slapped Emmett in the back of the head.

"Oww! What was that for, Rosie?"  
"YOU DESTROYED THE KITCHEN!"

"What the—" I heard Jasper say, walking into the kitchen.

"EMMETT!!!!!" Esme screamed. Jacob/Edward's body walked in, and erupted into laughter.

"Shut up, mutt." Emmett said, glaring at Jacob. I stalked past Jacob without meeting his eyes. The weirdest thing happened next; I heard a snarling noise, and then a loud crashing noise, and then a ripping noise and more snarling. I turned around to find a huge hole in the wall, and shreds of clothing on the ground. The front door was knocked down, and I ran outside to find an extremely large wolf and Edward's body fighting.

The rest of the Cullens ran out and watched as the wolf snapped at Jacob, who was trying desperately to reach me. Emmett and Jasper pulled me behind them.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!!" I screamed at them. Jacob tried to get around the giant wolf, but Edward blocked every move.

Emmett and Jasper jumped in and restrained Jacob when he didn't calm down, and I clung to Alice. Edward stayed as a wolf, while Jasper and Emmett hung on to Jacob.

Finally Jacob calmed down and looked at me with hurt eyes, which I looked away. I refused to look at him.

I felt something nudge my shoulder and I turned to see Edward looking at me in a wolf form. I petted the fur on his side and frowned. God, what was wrong with all of my sentences today?

"SO EDWARD! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE A DOG!!" Emmett bellowed, erupting into laughter, followed by Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice. Edward let out a low growl.

"Ohhh, I'm so scared." Emmett said, laughing.

"Jacob, how does it feel to be a vampire?" I asked. "Something I wish I were....." I added under my breath. Everyone's eyes snapped over to stare at me, and I heard Edward growling. Shit—stupid super awesome hearing.

"It feels like crap! I don't know how they can live like this! This thirst feels like someone shoved a hot iron down my throat. I want to hug you, Bella, but I can't! Millions of thoughts are running through my head of how to kill you, to get to you. Your blood is taunting, I don't even know how to be near you, I don't understand how he can kiss you......" Jacob said. Realization crossed my features. Jacob couldn't even handle being near me because of his thirst. Edward kisses me on a daily basis. He's with me at all times—he even sleeps on my bed with me! He handles his thirst on a daily basis for ME! He loves me, so, so much. He puts himself through pain on a daily basis just to be with me, to love me.

I looked at him with tears in my eyes. He looked back at me with understanding and comfort, like he was telling me it was ok.

Then the wolf collapsed to the ground, at the same time Edward's body did. I screamed for both of them, and soon enough Edward's body stood back up. He rubbed his head mumbling.

"They're back." Alice said.

"Edward!" I yelled, running over to him and jumping into his arms. He picked me up and kissed me. I latched my legs around his waist as I plunged into the kiss enthusiastically. Surprisingly, there were no boundaries. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and his tongue found its way into my mouth, rubbing circles on my own. He tasted so _good_.

"Ehemm," Emmett cleared his throat, holding back laughter. We broke away, and I was gasping for air. Jacob walked up from behind a bush in a pair of sweatpants.

I ran over to him and gave him a hug, despite his being a jerk. "I'm so, so sorry." He said to me.

"It's okay." I said as I pulled away. But then a thought occurred to me......

"Hey, didn't you say a switch happens when a witch is disrupted by their conflicts?!" I asked, and everyone went into thinking mode.

"So, who's the witch?!"

**A/N: DUN, DUN, DUUUUUN!!! The end. Yes, the end. You have to figure out who the witch is! He he he….REVIEW!**


End file.
